Slayers TRINITY
by OceanLord
Summary: Lina and Gourry decide to go on vacation to a quiet corner of the world. But quite the opposite was waiting for them, in the form of Pyros, Magical Girls, Bandit Swordsmen, a Magical Prince, and some Mazoku hunters.
1. Meatballs, Pyros, and Lina Inverse

SLAYERS TRINITY

A fan fiction by OceanLord, JRaiKetchum, and Shin

Chapter 1: Meatballs, Pyros, and Lina Inverse.

It was a place many described as peaceful and boring, the perfect place to retire to and live out your life without a care in the world. Where people got along and there was no strife. This was the town of 'Ethil.' Being the smallest of three cities, all settled in the middle of nowhere, it was a utopia for the calm and relaxed by day and by night a haven for late night, into the early morning, parties and binge drinking. Perhaps the reason it was so quite during the daylight hours was that most of the populace was in bed with a hangover from the previous night's selection of unique and potent alcoholic beverages. Either way, a place most adventurers avoided, like their in-laws.

It came as quite a shock when the fighting broke out, especially so early in the morning. No one knew how or why it had started, just that it was disturbing their sleep and aggravating their already angry headaches. A juvenile female's voice was having a shouting match with a young man. Both of their voices rang clear and precise down the sleepy town's nearly empty streets. This event was such that a large mob of mostly irate villagers, some still in their pajamas gathered outside the source of the commotion, a small run down inn. This was the towns only inn, sufficient enough for the nearly nonexistence trickle of travelers that 'occasionally' passed by.

"Don't delude yourself into thinking your right, Gourry!" said the pissed off female.

"But Lina, that one was mine!" the man whinned.

"Then buy your own plate!"

"That WAS my plate!"

Inside the inn, the two combatants, Lina and Gourry, were locked in a fork-to-fork death match struggle over a single meatball sitting, almost oblivious, in the very middle of a plate, which sat in the very middle of the table.

"I'll prove it's mine," Lina announced before pointing dramatically at the meatball with her free hand, "It's on MY side of the table."

"It is not!"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Yes" This served to make Lina even more upset, because in her eyes she was telling the truth.

So the argument progressed. The two were so wrapped up in their squabble they failed to notice the gathering mob of increasingly pissed off peasants, swaying to and fro. The mob was about 100 people strong equipped with pitchforks, clubs, crude swords, and various broken brown bottles. They had hoped that the shouting and complaining would've died down by now and they could've gone back to their beds. That had been fifteen minutes ago and now they were set to kill somebody to get their peace and quiet back.

Without warning, the first of the mob burst through the door weapons up and ready. This didn't go unnoticed by a certain loud-mouthed sorceress, namely Lina, who almost imperceptibly turned her head to acknowledge this new threat. But that was all the opportunity Gourry needed. With the swiftest of strokes he speared the fork upon the meat he sought and consumed it greedily.

"My meatball…" Lina sounded as if someone had died.

"Nope it's mine now." Gourry replied with the happiest of faces.

On the other hand Lina looked as if she had just lost her best friend. Her lower lip was curled up in an adolescent display of sulking and misery, while Gourry chewed with eager abandon. Both of them still hadn't noticed the angry mob that now flanked them from all sides.

A large muscle of a man, beastly in appearance, with eyes squinting like the sun was dead center on his face, and smelling of day old alcohol, was the first to approach the table and speak.

"Oy," a sound of sandpaper grating your eardrum, breathed from the man's massive maw. If the man's voice weren't so 'distinctive', Lina and Gourry probably wouldn't have noticed that he had spoken. Gourry, with a look of childish innocence, looked upon the man's grisly form. Lina didn't turn; she only acknowledged his existence by staying quiet, waiting for him to state his business.

"Do you all, know where you be?" the man obviously looked as educated as he sounded. "These are de quiet times. All people here do not like your loudmouths and kiddy behaviors." He indicated the mob with a sweeping gesture of his beefy hand.

Lina jumped from the chair like a newly released jack-in-the-box, turning around with death in her crimson eyes. Having lost her meatball and being called both a loudmouth and kid really did not rub her the right way. In addition the man's lack of educated speech added extra fuel to an already raging inferno.

"You have two choices," she held up two fingers in case the man couldn't count that high. "One, you can retreat now or, two, you suffer the consequences."

The man looked Lina over with amused eyes, and laughed, "What can you do flat-chest little girl?"

"You've chosen number 2." Lina smiled a most twisted grin. Gourry jumped under the dinning table quicker than an ostrich plants its head in the dirt.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Arthan, despite his position as the head mage of the city of Ethil, was still young, not even of legal age to drink. This was a common habit of his; morning walks through the city, on the watch for anything requiring a person of his high position. In a crowd it was easy to spot him, which wasn't saying much since only a handful of people were awake at this time, but it wasn't due to his stick like body, or the large golden crest he wore on the left of his chest that would give him away. But assuming there was a crowd, his red hair, with orange tips, would reveal his position in no time.

As he walked the dirt road, in the same way he had the previous 765 days out of his total of 767 days as head mage, he sighed like a burst tire.

God he was bored.

But just as he was about to give up there was the sound of a riot, this caught his attention. A large group of people, about 50 feet away, were storming into the town's sole inn; with them, they carried pitchforks and shovels. A warm feeling of euphoria spread through his chest, traveling up his spine, and saturating his mind. He started getting excited,

"Finally some action," he smiled to himself.

No sooner had he spoken, did the inn explode in a fury of glass shards and wooden splinters, mostly splinters.

"Oooh pretty…" Like a deer staring into car headlights, Arthan cooed at the startling display of early morning fireworks. "I could've done better, but would you look at that."

…………………………………………………………………………………

The few people lucky enough to survive, mostly unharmed, fled the scene of destruction like a heard of stampeding cattle. The stupid man, who had been belittling the underdeveloped Lina, twitched on the floor looking like an overcooked, and still burning, piece of meat jerky.

"Let me educate you," Lina stood, hands on hips, like a judge passing sentence, "Never call the genius sorceress, Lina Inverse, flat chested or a kid."

"Wow Lina," Gourry extracted himself from beneath the table, "don't you think you were a little rough on them?"

"Listen Gourry, these people were rude and interrupted our meal, I had to show them proper manners."

Lina and Gourry grabbed their personal belongings and were on their way, when a young man, with bright red and orange hair stopped them.

"Oh my you must be the infamous Lina Inverse." The boy said.

"Hey buddy, who you calling infamous!" Lina nearly bit his head off.

"I'm sorry I meant no offense. Allow me to introduce myself," he made a low sweeping bow, "I'm Arthan, the head mage of the city of Ethil, and I would like to offer you a job."

…………………………………………………………………………………

End Chapter 1

Coming up next: Slayers Trinity: Chapter 2 – Enter Gokudo 'Swordsman Extraordinaire'

Slayers are copyright Hajime Kanazaka, Rui Arazumi, and Software-Sculptors  
Arthan and the city of Ethil is copyright OceanLord, JRaiKetchum, and Shin.


	2. Enter Gokudo: Swordsman Extraordinaire

SLAYERS TRINITY

A fan fiction by OceanLord, JRaiKetchum, and Shin

Chapter 2: Enter Gokudo "Swordsman Extraordinaire".

"You remind me of the time when I was your age." The middle-aged mage said with his mouth wide in melancholic longing.

"Uhh," said the bored youth with the long dirty-blond hair.

"Yes, I had quite the eye for the ladies and the desire to fill my pockets with as many riches as this world had to offer." The mage continued his ranting, not aware the youth had taken a renewed interest in the riches buried in his own nose. But still the mage continued piling on the praise, his mouth never closed all the way.

"I feel I like a father watching as his son fulfills his destiny to finally become a man. My confidence is unwavering, I know I can count on you to accomplish this most dire job."

The youth rolled his treasure between his forefinger and thumb, before he flicked it away, "So let get this straight, old man." The youth leaned lazily to the side, using his sword as a pedestal. "You want me to put my life in danger, just because you're getting senile in your old age."

The conversation was over as far as the youth was concerned. He quickly turned his back to the old mage, his red cape trailing behind as he walked towards the exit.

"Wait!" the mage called the retreating figure.

"Why should I?"

"Did I mention there was a substantial monetary sum involved?"

"How much are we talking here, Kimura?" he still sounded bored, but then the mage couldn't see the growing twinkle in the blonde's eye.

"I can guarantee 10 percent of the profits, Gokudo. The money this item will earn us, just between the three cities of Methil, Ethil, and Propil, will guarantee you a thousand gold coins in the first week alone." The mage made a boisterous offering like one talks about the weather.

A malicious grin started to spread across Gokudo's face but he still didn't turn.

"Did I also mention all the luscious girls in town flock to the hero who recovers the sacred artifact?"

…………………………………………………………………………………

In his mind's eye Gokudo could see waves upon waves of healthy bouncing babes flocked to him in one massive mob as he stood upon a mountain of money, in front of a waterfall of money. He let out a malicious, full-bodied, guffaw of riotous laughter, flashing a victory sign, as all the women fought amongst themselves for the honor of being the first to clean his boots.

…………………………………………………………………………………

So engrossed as he was in his fantasy, he failed to notice a thin river of drool making its way down his chin.

"heh heh heh," Gokudo chuckled to himself.

"Sounds like your interested," The mage Kimura had sharp ears.

Pulled from his daydream, Gokudo wiped his mouth attempting to return to his calm exterior from before.

"I suppose I can," Gokudo cleared his throat, "see what I can do."

"Good," Kimura clapped his hands in satisfaction, "Remember the artifact is to the north, in the Ruins of the legendary city of Nee."

"Nuu?"

"No, Nee!" Kimura pronounced the name of the city with a high-pitched upward curve.

"Whatever."

"Remember the other thing I told you."

Gokudo froze for a moment, rusty gears turned and smoke billowed from his ears as he tried beyond all hope to remember what it was Kimura had refered to.

"Damn my short attention span!" Gokudo cursed

"The words, remember the words!"

"Oh yeah, nickel something?"

Kimura slapped his head in exasperations, as his high expectations came to a painful halt at a brick wall.

"You must recite the words, Clatu Birata Niktu. Its and ancient spell to allow safe passage into the city."

"That's right! Ok I'll be sure to recite your words." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Recite the words!"

"What?"

Recite the words! Clatu Birata Niktu!"

"I got it, I got it!" Gokudo barked as he made a hasty retreat to avoid further lecturing form the old man.

…………………………………………………………………………………

"You must recite the words, Clatu Birata Niktu. Its and ancient spell to allow safe passage into the city." Arthan explained to Lina.

"Clatu Birata Niktu." Lina repeated

"What does that mean Lina?" Gourry asked.

"I'm not sure, it's probably just a sort of password to open the front door."

"Ohh, so it's a magical way of saying 'Open Sesame' right?"

"Yes Gourry, it probably is."

"Ohh," Gourry repeated, "Clot Brita Nekton? It doesn't sound close to Open Sesame."

"Ok Memory Man, leave the spell casting to me."

…………………………………………………………………………………

His sword resting against his shoulder, Gokudo happily sauntered down the paved and crowded roads of Methil. The day had been good so far. Not only had he managed to get his share of 'eye candy' from the woman's side of the bathhouse. But he had met Kimura there, also partaking in the glorious view. They both had the bruises, and the ringing in the ears to show for it too.

But none of that mattered; he'd landed a wonderful opportunity. If this artifact was as great as Kimura said it was, then Gokudo was sure to make it big. Why should he turn the artifact over for a mere 10 percent of the profit when he could just keep it all for himself.

As visions of wealth and babes danced through his head for the third time today, he didn't realize that two figures in the crowd were rapidly catching up with him.

"Gokudo!" a female voice called out to him.

Immediately his relaxed saunter turned into a rapid and energetic power walk. This good day was turning into sludge fast. His eyes rapidly searched for a hiding spot, his mind switching gears from gold and girls to 'get the hell out of here!'

He hadn't gone far when the air in front of him seemed to phase out of existence. Reality imploded on itself, but then quickly expanded outward to reveal an intermediately tanned male in front of Gokudo.

"Niari!" Gokudo came to a sliding halt. The tanned man preened his hand through his long black hair. He also wore a blue headband to hold his hair away from his eyes. His white shirt hung loose around a slender frame. But Gokudo had learned many times before, not to judge Niari by his appearance alone. Unlike normal pretty boys, Niari was a very talented user in the magic arts. He was also, at least in his own mind, an intrepid womanizer but to date Gokudo had yet to see the guy actually woe a girl without relying on mind control and other forms of brainwashing.

"Where are you heading in such a hurry?" Niari said in his smooth and silky voice. If Gokudo was a girl, he might've actually thought the guy was trying to hit on him "Rubette and I have been searching everywhere for you. Don't tell me you were trying to skip town on us."

"Of course I am!" Gokudo said in his usual blunt manner, "I'm on my way to wealth and babes as far an my eyes can see."

"Really?" Niari dropped the smooth talk like a lead brick, "Take me with you!" Then picked it back up effortlessly, "You should share with your friends y'know."

"Who said I had to share!" Gokudo venomously protested.

"You can't share what you don't have!" the female voice said, finally catching up to the two boys. The voice was attached to a girl with hair the same blond color as Gokudo's. She wore a green miniskirt dress that was pulled up, on the left, past her hips by a leather belt and complimented it with a white short sleeve undershirt and a pair of blue pants to hide the rest of her figure. Finally on her hands she wore a pair of maroon, travel worn gloves.

"Ah," Niari was seriously piling on the charisma, "my charming and lovely Rubette," from nowhere a deep red rose appeared in his outstretched hand. "Please accept this token of my love for you."

"Can it Niari! Is Gokudo up to one of his schemes again?" Rubette crossed her arms across her chest.

"Forget Gokudo, I only have eyes for you Rubette, my one true love."

Concluding that she wasn't going to get much out of Niari except for pillow talk, Rubette decided to go straight to the source.

"Alright Gokudo, what are you up to? I know that look in your eyes."

"Bite me babe! What I do is none of your business"

"Ow!" Niari yelped as Rubette ripped the rose from his clenched palm and then whipped the numerous thorns liberally against Gokudo's smug face.

"Rubette" Gokudo whined like disciplined dog, "What the hell are you doing!" But he didn't wait for the answer before he broke into a breakneck sprint, forcing his way past, and sometimes through, people not fast or fortunate enough to get out of his way. Rubette continued to swing the rose above her head shouting various obscenities at him.

Niari had the easiest time of it, since he was able to levitate above the crowd. However he was more concerned with his thorn cut hand then in pursuing Rubette.

…………………………………………………………………………………

It had been nearly two hours since Lina and Gourry had left the town of Ethil to begin their quest.

"Hey Lina," Gourry began.

"Yes Gourry?"

"Why are we doing this? We're supposed to be on vacation."

Lina knew the reason for this; it was mystery to her why it had taken Gourry so long to realize it, though.

"We'll you see Gourry, that little fight back at the inn used up the rest of our money."

"Again?" Gourry was, however, familiar with this situation. After all it wasn't the first time they'd lost all their money due to Lina's destructive tendencies.

Any conversation past this point was halted by the discovery of a red caped, dirty-blond male charging down the dirt trail at a near impossible speed. He was coming from the south, heading in nearly the same direction Lina and Gourry were. Behind him was a blond female swinging what appeared to be whip, above her head.

"Die! Gokudo" she screamed as they charged their way past. Leaving the awe struck Lina and Gourry, to eat their dust.

"Hey, she acts just like you Lina." Gourry observed before he vengeful fist clocked him from behind, sending him to be close friends with the dirt.

"What was that?" Lina growled between grinding teeth.

…………………………………………………………………………………

JRaiKetchum walks out from the side of the screen

JRai: "And that's a rap! Whooeee we're finally getting the next part uploaded!"

OceanLord materialized out of a water bucket

Ocean: "That is correct, it's been a long time in the making, but here we are."

JRai: "I'd say, it's been a long time since we've seen Gokudo. It was a great challenge trying to remember speech patterns and such.

Voice: That doesn't give you any reason to be 3 weeks late!

JRai: "…yipe…."

Ocean: "Oh crap! Sorry Rai your on your own" disappears into the water

JRai: "NOO! Don't leave me alone with… Oh hi Lina-chan! ;;"

Lina: "Hi there Rai, why have you been so late in getting this next chapter up! The bandits in the area are running dry because you all haven't paid me since the first chapter!"

JRai: "Ehhehh.. well… uhh… school?"

Lina: "Yeah right! I know you have more than enough time to write!"

JRai: "Well at least I'm not spending my time mugging bandits for money like a certain flat-chested… OO;; oh crap.."

Lina: …… DIL BRAND!

Shin: "We are currently experiencing technical difficulties. We shall return next week or whenever we clean up the mess."

Slayers is owned by Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arizumi

Gokudo is the property of Takeru Kirishimama and Usagi Nakamura

And this crossover is a work of fiction please don't sue us! You wouldn't get much even if you did. We are just poor lonely college students.


	3. Magic Girl and Mazoku Hunter for Hire

SLAYERS TRINITY

A fan fiction by OceanLord, JRaiKetchum, and Shin

Chapter 3: Magical Girl and Mazoku Hunter for Hire.

"What was that?" Lina curiously inquired as the red caped figure was chased away by the blond girl.

"You never told me you had a younger sister, she acts just like you!"

"Shut up Gourry!" Lina used her hand to cover the exasperation that was drawn all over her face.

There was still another two days until they arrived at their destination; Lina hoped she wouldn't have to kill Mr. Perception standing next to her before then. But the rumors regarding this place were true, travelers avoided this place in large groups, no one could be found living or wandering outside the cities. The local wildlife, appearing out of the woods to satisfy their curiosity, didn't even fear their passing; to see travelers (i.e. Lina and Gourry) was an event that just didn't happen.

"Did that one just call me flat-chested!" Lina suddenly turned on the onlookers.

"I didn't say anything Lina! I swear!" Gourry jumped back on defense, his hands waving madly in denial trying to protect himself from Lina's fury.

"Not your Gourry! I know I just heard the squirrel in the tree call me flat-chested!"

"You must be hearing things." Gourry calmed down, a little.

The amazing thing about Lina was that her hearing was on par with a dog. It was just a natural gift she had been born with, and refined through her talents as a sorceress. But there were times when she wished they were no quite so sharp. Gourry didn't have a clue what she was talking about but there was no doubt in Lina's mind that someone or something in a nearby bushel of trees had just called her flat-chested and since there was no one else around that fit that description…

"Animals don't talk Lina." Gourry made the obvious deadpan conclusion. Lina didn't want to admit to it, but he had her there. The dimwitted blond swordsman, who forgot where he was half the time, had made the connection with reality that she'd overlooked in her self- conscious ranting. How shameful…

"Your right Gourry," She bit her lip, the words were like ice in her throat.

Like was just about to start laughing her pain off, when there came a rustling in the bushes.

There was a scream!

Lina turned with the force of a tornado and was just in time to catch sight of a young girl land face first in a mound of dirt.

"Ouch…" the girl moaned.

"I knew it!" Lina pointed her finger accusingly.

The girl who had kissed earth dragged herself free of the imprint she'd left in the dirt and raised to her feet with obvious embarrassment. The girl was dressed in a uniform that mostly screamed amateur sorceress, clumsy antics aside.

She looked to be around Lina's age, maybe a year older but stood a good 5 to 6 inches higher, hair the color of muddy soil styled in twin pigtails tied up with barrettes embroidered with turquoise gems. Eyes that shined an electric blue were set atop a petit yet moderately toned body. She wore a light cyan cloak long enough to cover almost all of her body, apart from a set of travel worn boots and a pair of gloves of a similar color.

She dusted herself off long brisk strokes all while giving a nervous smile that hovered just above a frown.

"Eh he…" she chuckled, "sorry about that. My name is Justine and I've been sent by Arthan to help you, Miss Inverse."

Justine's sudden appearance and declaration of assistance had Lina so unbalanced she immediately forgot all about the gratuitous reference that had been made in relation to her chest size.

"Why would he send you to help?" Was Lina's first question.

"I'm his apprentice," Justine said with a sweet innocent smile, "he said this would be a good opportunity to see how a true genius sorceress works."

"I am, aren't I." Lina suddenly felt a lot better. "But I don't teach other people my magic."

"But Lina what about Amel…OOMMpphh." Gourry began to say before receiving an unrestraint elbow to the gut for his troubles.

"Shut up Gourry." Lina growled through clenched teeth.

"Please Miss Inverse!" Justine begged, "Arthan said he would double your pay if you take me along."

Music to her ears, if Lina had been physically capable of it her eyes would've flashed dollar signs accompanied by the sound of a cash register, Cha-Ching! Of course it almost sounded too good to be true, but Lina saw no reason to refuse such a generous offer on Arthan's behalf.

"Alright," Lina nodded, "If your going to come along, we should leave now. We've already wasted enough time here."

"Yay!" Justine exclaimed joyously, "Thank you very much Miss Inverse."

"Just call me Lina, ok?"

"Sure thing, Lina."

Lina turned back to the path so that they might continue their journey.

"Alex!" Justine called into the nearby bushel of trees and was rewarded with a shuffle of movement

"Who?" Lina asked.

"My bodyguard." Justine replied.

"Bodyguard?" Lina was dumbfounded; there had been someone else hidden in the trees and her sensitive ears hadn't picked them up, or Gourry's highly tuned combat sense. This Alex was either that quiet or highly skilled.

From behind the same tree that Justine had unceremoniously fallen from appeared another young girl who in terms of age, height, and overall development was a mirror image of Lina. She was thin, with skin pale as the light from a full moon and hair sparkling with silver tones. Everything about this girl was otherworldly; she was like a ghost especially her eyes, empty and lifeless.

As if trying to play some cruel trick, the clothing she wore was a complete stark contrast. A shirt of bright forest green, too big for her, accompanied with a pair of shorts dyed blue, also a size too big, and her pale skin made them seem all the more vivid. The only thing that fit her slight frame was the pair of simple shoes.

"This is Alex, she's a Mazoku Hunter." Justine introduced Alex to Lina and Gourry.

"Don't tell me she's going to come too." Lina suddenly had a very uneasy feeling about all this.

"Of course she is! Where ever I go, she goes!" This was not a topic open for discussion. "We've been good friends for years and years."

"Two years." Alex said simply, a voice that was pleasing to the ears, but you had to really pay attention otherwise you'd miss it.

"Ok," Lina didn't look forward to the next two days.

Conversation was light as the group of four individuals trekked down the neglected and overgrown path to the ruin of Ni.

"Hey," Gourry said, addressing Alex, "if you're her bodyguard, why did you let her fall out from the tree?" An honest question, one that Gourry, as Lina's unofficial guardian, took seriously.

"To teach her how to survive alone." Alex said no more.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Night was falling quickly, the sun giving off only a few weak rays of life giving light. Lina felt uncommonly worn out from the day's activities. Who knew silence could be so draining? But ever since they'd picked up Justine and Alex no one had said much of anything. Sure, Justine and Alex did talk amongst each other, actually mostly Justine, but the pair could not have been more different than ice and water.

With the tents erected, the four party members slept under a star filled sky.

…………………………………………………………………………………

"We're lost!" Rubette suddenly exclaimed for all the sleeping world to hear.

"Your voice could wake the dead!" Gokudo started yelling back.

"And whose fault is it?" Niari said accusingly at Rubette and Gokudo, but mostly Gokudo.

"Gokudo of course!" Rubette sneered

"Hey, you were the one chasing me with the rose. If you hadn't forced me to run off the path, we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place!"

There was a rumbling of a food deprived stomach, "God I'm sooo hungry!" Gokudo cringed in pain forgetting all about the previous argument.

"Look a camp!" Niari's magic infused eyes pierced through the darkness.

"Where" Gokudo asked.

"There" Niari pointed over to the left.

"If there is a camp, then there's food." Gokudo mind shuffled through all manners of fine dining and first-rate cuisine that were both impractical and impossible for travelers to carry along with them.

"Gokudo," Rubette acted as if scolding a dog who had been caught peeing on the carpet, "we're not going to steal other people's food, just because you forgot to pack enough."

"Who's we? You never get it do you, babe. I'm all in it for myself. You gotta take what you want in life, don't rely on the generosity of others. I'm hungry and I'm going to satisfy that hunger." Gokudo ignored any further protests that Rubette flung his way, focusing instead on the prize that awaited him as he silently tiptoed in the direction of the camp.

"He's going to get caught," Rubette declared once Gokudo was out of earshot.

"It give us some time alone my dear Rubette." Niari said seductively.

"Don't even try Niari." Rubette raised her fist for the killing blow.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Slayers is owned by Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arizumi

Gokudo is the property of Takeru Kirishimama and Usagi Nakamura


End file.
